Charming Hogwarts
by Aqua Shadow
Summary: Paige goes to Hogwarts as DADA teacher. A web of twisted magic and tales is slowly unwound. Really this is a crossover. IT IS REALLY GOOD! (i think...) PLZ READ! Wyatt is in it too
1. The Job

A/N gang is 16, Gin 15 Paige 23, Phoebe 25, Piper 27 Leo ?? appearance is 28, Wyatt 6  
  
Charming Hogwarts*~~  
  
Chapter One*~~  
  
"You mean you found me a job?" asked Paige excitedly.  
  
"At a witches' and wizards' school," Leo said. Wyatt let out a whine. He stooped down and scooped up his son.  
  
"Neat!" Phoebe said as she plopped onto the couch.  
  
"Just come on into the conversation," Paige said.  
  
"I did." Paige snorted at Phoebe's comment.  
  
"So when do I start?" asked Paige excitedly.  
  
"As soon as I tell Albus that you've accepted," Leo said. IN a shimmer of blue lights Leo disappeared.  
  
"I'd better go get ready!"  
  
"You're happy about something," Piper said as she came into the living room. She picked up Wyatt and tickled his nose. Wyatt was just turning 5. (the Charmed ones still look the same)  
  
"I GOT A JOB!" Paige exclaimed. She rushed off.  
  
"Right.."  
  
************  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down in Ginny's compartment. Harry winced as he sat but only Ginny noticed. "Hey," she said steadily.  
  
"Hay is for horses," Hermione said, grinning. Ginny gave Hermione a light shove.  
  
"She's right," Ron agreed as Crookshanks hopped into his lap. He ran his hands over his girlfriend's cat's soft fur.  
  
"I wonder who our new Defense teacher will be," Harry said. His hand was resting casually on his ribs. When Ron and Hermione got immersed in discussion about quidditch and Harry and Ginny were talking about DADA she saw his touch it and wince.  
  
"We're gonna go see if anyone wants to talk. Wanna come?" asked Hermione as she and Ron got up.  
  
"No, we'll let you have a private compartment to snog," Ginny said, leaning back.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Hay is for horses," Ginny said sweetly. Hermione and Ron walked out.  
  
"Whatcha wanna talk about?" asked Harry.  
  
"That's a retarded question but. what happened t you this summer?"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Harry in panic.  
  
"You know what I mean. Ron and Hermione haven't noticed yet but they will. I've seen you wincing. Something happened," Ginny said, staring with her hard chocolate eyes into his emerald ones.  
  
"I." Harry stared out of the window. "Uncle Vernon. he. had a. temper. this summer. I was fixing his car when Dudley saw a bunch of girls staring at me. Dudley punched himself and blamed it on me. Uncle Vernon slammed me into the tool cart and then when I got upstairs he shot me through a window. I must have broken a few ribs."  
  
"HARRY! If you don't let Madame Pomfrey see that yo9u could DIE!" Ginny siad in a panicky voice.  
  
"It's no big deal. Not like it hasn't happened before," Harry muttered.  
  
"Harry, that is seriously bad and wrong!"  
  
"Forget it."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"There's your answer. Why not care? Harry, I care about you. We all do," Ginny said, resting her hand on Harry's. He looked up at her, startled.  
  
"But.."  
  
"But nothing." And it was that instant Harry really realized Ginny Weasley was no little girl. He didn't know what came over him but they were so close. He leaned over and closed the small space between their lips.  
  
A voice n the hall made them yank apart. "Leo," said a female voice.  
  
"It'll only take a minute," pleaded a male voice.  
  
"Fine, but if I'm late." warned the woman. There was a flash of blue from behind the door and the voices stopped. Just then Ron and Hermione came in, flushed. Harry and Ginny didn't look at each other.  
  
The four sat down in the Great Hall. Harry winced as he sat. Hermione and Ron exchanged looks as Ginny stared at her hands. She chanced a quick glance at Harry.  
  
Then the first years filed in and were sorted. A buzz of murmur went through the hall as a girl became a Gryffindor. Her name was Candle Malfoy. (yes, the wax things you burn)  
  
"I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher but she seems to be somewhere else," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Typical," muttered Seamus.  
  
There was muffled voice outside the hall. "WYATT!" screamed a woman.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" wailed a little boy's voice.  
  
"GO!"  
  
"NOOOOOO!"  
  
A softer voice was added. There was a twinkling sound and a sigh. The doors opened and all the boys' felt their jaws drop.  
  
There was a woman about 23 with red hair and pale skin. She wore a pair of jean flares with beads along the bottom and a green peasant shirt. "Sorry I'm late. Family emergency. My nephew ran away. again," the woman said.  
  
"Quite all right, Paige. Take a seat," Dumbledore replied. She took the seat of the DADA teacher. "Students this is your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Mathews." She waved. "Tuck in!"  
  
As they all began to eat Professor Mathews (Paige) just pulled her food around her plate.  
  
"Mathews?" sneered Snape, who was seated next to her.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
"I'm Severus Snape, potions master. You have no business being here. You aren't a witch like the rest of them here."  
  
"You're right. I'm Charmed."  
  
"And what does that mean?"  
  
"Read a book and find out. SHIT!" All heads snapped ot ther new professor who had just sworn. She jumped out of her seat as a little 6 year old dashed in. "WYATT MATHEW HALLIWELL!"  
  
"Aunt Paige?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Go orb your whitelighter butt home!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I'll be there later. Your mom is gonna kill me if you don't get home!"  
  
"But Phoebe's no there either. I hate Sharon."  
  
"She's your baby sitter anyways. No GO!" He pouted but walked out.  
  
Paige sunk into her seat and started eating. "Don't screw with me, Snape," Paige warned as she stood up.  
  
"What?" sputtered the man.  
  
"You heard me. Besides, my sister can kick ass and I'm pretty fair myself. Bye!" Paige walked out of the Great Hall and there was a blue tint. Four Gryffindor prefects (Harry, Hermione (wow), Ron, and Ginny) were just leading the new students to Gryffindor Tower and saw nothing but a few blue orbs falling to the ground. They exchanged looks but left.  
  
"Harry," Ginny said. It was later that night and they were the only ones left in the common room.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We're going to Madame Pomfrey now." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him away.  
  
When they returned and hour later, Harry was securely bandaged and carrying a potion. "Thank you Ginny." He said softly.  
  
"Then kiss me," Ginny said. Harry leaned over and lock ed her lips. 


	2. Chapter Two inventive, huh?

Charming Hogwarts*~~ (in more than 1 way..)  
  
Chapter Two*~~  
  
Harry Potter. how many stories start out with those 2 words? A lot. (okay, well actually not a lot. I've never actually seen someone do that yet, but hell, this is MY story I can say whatever the hell I want to)  
  
But this is the second chapter so that ain't gonnna happen. (YES AIN'T IS IN THE DICTONARY) Now, onto the REAL story.  
  
Chapter Two*~~ (again)  
  
Paige sighed as she looked at her wall. She remembered what Leo had said after she'd accepted the job and he'd returned. "They're magic isn't like anything you've ever seen before. They use wands to generate it and say spells and incantations. You're going to have to learn a little about that sort of stuff before you start teaching."  
  
"That's what, a whole 2 weeks away? Leo this is going to take forever," Paige whined.  
  
"Hey, you accepted."  
  
"Whatever. I've got to go to the Hogwarts library," Paige muttered as she orbed out.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
Paige groaned as she remembered the days she spent cramming her head with all of the libraries defense books and books on dark creatures. It was a relief to be done for a while.  
  
The next thing Paige knew her alarm was blaring. "Oh, shut-up!" Paige yelled.  
  
"Why don't you try turning it off?" suggested a little boy's voice.  
  
"Wyatt, where's Phoebe?"  
  
"She went to work early."  
  
"Well, Paige has to go to work now too," Paige said, standing up and picking out some clothes.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" howled Wyatt.  
  
"He's right. I forgot you weren't unemployed. The baby-sitter just canceled and Leo and I have that convention," Piper said from the doorway.  
  
"Oh, great," Paige muttered as she orbed into her clothes.  
  
"Look, can't you take him with you or something?" asked Leo.  
  
"What do you think?" asked Paige as she ran a brush through her hair.  
  
"I think Albus would be fine with it," said Leo.  
  
"Whatever, just as long as he stays away from the human slime ball," Paige said. She orbed Wyatt to his room to change.  
  
"Apparently she's met Severus Snape," Leo said with a laugh.  
  
"Leo!" Piper said.  
  
Paige grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a blue shirt and stuffed Wyatt into them. "Wyatt, we're late. You are going to have to eat there, okay? And no misbehaving. I have to teach and you'll have to be a good boy. You got that?" asked Paige.  
  
"Yes," said Wyatt with an innocent grin.  
  
"I'm going to regret this. He is the human marauder after all," Paige muttered as she took his hand and orbed to Hogwarts.  
  
She felt Wyatt tighten his grip on her hand as she opened the hall doors. A mass of black robes was in front of them. Paige scooped Wyatt up and walked over to the headmaster.  
  
She felt Snape's cold eyes boring into her. She also knew that he was pissed at her décor. She was wearing a pleated blue and grey checkered skirt with a lack tank top that said Thorn with a big rose on it. Her black zip up boots went to her knees.  
  
She quickly and quietly explained the situation. "It is no problem at all, Professor Mathews. I'm sure the girls of Hogwarts will be delighted with our little visitor. Am I right in guessing he's a trickster?"  
  
"How did you know?" asked Paige as she took a seat next to the headmaster and put Wyatt on her lap.  
  
"The eyes."  
  
"Right." Paige said. 'This man is completely crazy.  
  
"And, no, I have not completely lost my marbles yet, Miss Mathews, I believe that there are 1 or 2 left." And that was the last piece of conversation.  
  
The hall was empting and Paige stood up. Only Snape and Dumbledore noticed the two orb out in a glow of blue orbs. (that would be why they call it orbing. right?)  
  
She set Wyatt in a chair in the front of the room as she grabbed her CD player and listened to music (yes, it's magic resistant) while she waited. A while later she felt someone hesitantly tap her shoulder. Paige jerked out of her sleepy trance.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Professor Mathews, you've been. out of it for 30 minutes. We tried waking you up but." the girl trailed off. She had bushy brown hair. There were two boys next to her. One had black hair and the other had red.  
  
"Shit," muttered Paige.  
  
"Did you just say shit?" asked a stunned red head. (I don't think any of you will ever figure out who these kids are!! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE)  
  
"Yeah," said Paige.  
  
"Are you sire you're a professor?" asked the boy with messy hair.  
  
"Yes. By the way, have either of you seen a little boy with brown hair and blue eyes?" asked Paige, searching the room.  
  
"No," said the girl.  
  
"Uh, who exactly are you?"  
  
"Hermione Granger. These are my best friends-" but the red head cleared his throat. "Okay these are my best friends and my boyfriend, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." They searched her eyes for a reaction to the last name.  
  
Paige knew very well what the boy had done. But she saw the happiness in his eyes when she didn't react. "How nice. Class, please excuse my out burst but WYATT MATHEW HALLIWELL GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE NOW!!!!!!!!" she screamed.  
  
"Auntie Paige," whimpered a little boy.  
  
"You aren't supposed to touch the book," Paige said, pointing to the CD player.  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"Then where'd you find the spell?"  
  
"It was a potion. I found it yesterday on the ground. Here," Wyatt said. He handed her a piece of parchment.  
  
"That's mine!" Ron said.  
  
"Really? Then here. Please take you seats," Paige said. "Wyatt go sit in the hall or something.  
  
"All right. Sorry about that. He's my nephew. Right before I left his baby-sitter canceled. He's has this thing with pranks." Paige said.  
  
"Anyhow, I'm Professor Mathews- or Paige, I don't give a crap what you call me- and I've never taught before. I was a social worker before I quit because my boss had a stick up his ass and I was getting no where." The class stared at her.  
  
"Right, I guess your professor s don't say ass. Especially not that slime ball. thing."  
  
"Snape?" asked Harry with distain.  
  
"Yeah, I guess that was- wait, Severus Snape, Leo talked about his. Leo is going to die. He should have warned me that Snape worked here! Brothers are a huge pain."  
  
"Um, Paige, I'd like to keep my dad," said Wyatt from the hall.  
  
"Then he'd better run," responded Paige.  
  
A/N I know that as a weird place to end and that chapter probably sucked but my grandpa died and I can't think of anything funny right now. Sorry, I'll post ASAP! Next chapter will have more humor, I SWEAR IT ON LEO WYATT'S GRAVE! The fact he is fictional has nothing to do with the matter at hand, he is still sexy and does have a nice ass. 


	3. A Hooger For Your Thoughts?

Charming Hogwarts*~~  
  
Chapter Three*~~  
  
Harry stared long at their beautiful new professor. They spent the remaining time they had had of class that morning playing with Wyatt. "Wyatt Mathew Hallowell," Harry breathed.  
  
"Still thinking about Wyatt?" asked Ginny. She was seated next to him (across from Mione), which startled Harry. He had never heard her sit down. He felt a quick stab of pain in his ribs. He would have to go back to Madame Pomfrey for more potion.  
  
"Yeah. There's something about that name that seems so familiar," Harry said.  
  
"Bloody hell," Ron said. They four students turned to see a girl in a short leather skirt and bright pink tub top walking through the doors.  
  
"Avert your eyes from the giant boobs, now, or suffer unimaginable consequences, Mr. Weasley," Hermione said firmly. Ron quickly turned to stare at Mione's chest. Hermione swatted him.  
  
Ginny's calm eyes met Harry's and something seemed to radiate from Ginny's eyes telling Harry not to look at the girl's chest. Instead he stared at her face.  
  
It was framed by bleach-blond hair that was cut to her cheekbone. Her eyes were covered by black sunglasses.  
  
"Paige?" said a silky voice out of the woman's ruby red lips.  
  
Paige looked up from Wyatt. "Sharon? What the?"  
  
"I came to pick Wyatt up."  
  
"No! I refuse on the names or Hallowell, Wyatt, and Mathews to go ANYWHERE WITH YOU!" screamed Wyatt.  
  
"Wyatt," hissed Paige. "Sharon, Piper said that Wyatt should stay here until I go home. If she's home before I leave she'd have Leo orb here to take Wyatt."  
  
"She sent me."  
  
"Sharon, do you have to lie all the time? Even hoogers have pride. Well some, as obviously you don't," Paige said as an afterthought.  
  
"You did not just insult me," Sharon said.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I did," Paige said. "Wyatt orb home now."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts. Go to P3 and I'll pick you up once I've sorted things out with Sharon." Paige was no longer looking up but when she heard the students gasp and scream her head flew up. "Great. ORB NOW!"  
  
Sharon was a hideous looking. thing now. Her hair was a twisted mass of spider webs and her skin was all green and scabby.  
  
"What the." trailed off Ginny. All the teachers were grabbing their wands. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had followed the suit. They were all standing. Ginny was groping at her robes franticly.  
  
"It's on the table," Harry said, pointing without removing his eyes from the. thing. Ginny grinned, grabbed it, and stood up.  
  
"Would everyone please calm down," Professor Mathews said forcefully. The teachers didn't move but Harry spoke.  
  
"What is she?"  
  
"A hooger."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A hooger, Harry."  
  
"That doesn't make much of a difference to me," Harry said truthfully polite.  
  
"Please, everyone, calm down, let me handle this," Paige pleaded.  
  
"And how, muggle, will you do that?" said Snape icily.  
  
"Easily, seeing as I'm not a muggle. Far from it, Snape," Paige said. She walked to the hooger she had called Sharon. "The anger in your hart may blind you, but with these words let it free you. Retur passe og hjerte som De er sant av."*  
  
There was a blinding flash of blue light and there stood the beautiful woman. She shook her head and looked at her clothes. She jumped. "It happened again!" she moaned.  
  
"I'll be back in five minutes to make the potion," Paige said. Sharon nodded and left. Paige walked over to Snape and pulled a vile out of her pocket. "You might wanna get the stick out of your ass one day. And if you ever feeling like being immune to something called shampoo, here's potion to help." She followed Sharon out of the hall.  
  
"Ginny? Will you come with me?" Harry asked meaningfully. Ginny shot out of her seat and the two left the Great Hall.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Ginny.  
  
"To the hospital wing. Pomfrey wants me to check in. To make sure I do I'll have to get more potion every day. She puts that specific amount in the vial," Harry said bitterly. Ginny stopped and touched his arm. Harry stopped and turned to her.  
  
"Harry, she does that for a good reason. You don't want to burden others with your pain and your problems. Harry, I know you think that everyone else think your unbreakable. But I know that you're not. And you can tell me. Sarò sempre qui. I'll always be here."  
  
Harry stared long at her eyes before they continues walking. They got his potion and on the way back to the portrait Harry stopped her.  
  
"Thanks Gin," he said softly. Just before the portrait, he stopped again. He quickly kissed her passionately before muttering the password (dragon's heart) and rushing up to the boys' dormitory.  
  
Harry fell into his bed. "What am I doing?! She's Ron's baby sister!!" he said to himself. H heard the rest of the boys come in and crawled under the covers.  
  
*Norwegian for Return to mind and heart of who you truly are  
  
A/N I'll explain what a hooger is in my next chapter 


	4. Running Into the Wrong Title

Charming Hogwarts*~~  
  
Chapter 4*~~  
  
Run-In*~~  
  
Paige sighed as she closed her eyes. It had been one long day.  
  
The next morning she woke up on time. She heard Phoebe, Piper, and Wyatt in the kitchen, laughing. She smiled and got up. She searched her closet for the clothes that would piss Snape off the most.  
  
Still wearing her pajamas (red and blue striped pants with a white sports bra) she went into the kitchen. "Either of you have anything pretty sexy, yet really. unmagicy?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Nice vocabulary, Paige," said Phoebe.  
  
"Go check Prue's trunk in the attic. She had some. interesting things. Your style actually," Piper said, sipping her coffee.  
  
"You guys would be okay with me wearing her stuff?" asked Paige cautiously.  
  
"Like some of it hasn't been little presents for you?" asked Piper, smiling into her mug.  
  
"Yeah, that necklace that you founding your jewelry box last year, the one that seemed like a shiny robin's egg cut in half in a silver setter, that was Prue's. She only wore it once. It was from a high school boyfriend. He got it for her on their one week anniversary. Was there last day together too," Phoebe.  
  
"I feel very loved," Paige said as she orbed up to the attic. When she orbed down she was changed. "I'll be home for dinner and I'll bring it with me too." With that she headed to the school for breakfast.  
  
She walked through the doors with a few of the students. Paige realized Hermione, Ron, and Harry walking next to her. "Hey," she said. They smiled as they took seats at one of the tables.  
  
Paige grinned when she saw Snape notice her. He was already grouchy and she saw the anger in his eyes when he looked at her clothes. She was wearing a low-cut black tank top with a white imprint of the LA sky line. Her shirt was maroon with a black stripe on each side. It was quite short. She had on black high heels and there were laces that wound up her whole legs.  
  
"Something crawl up your ass and die Snape? Or should I say something more?" asked Paige sweetly, as she sank into her seat.  
  
"Watch it Mathews," hissed Snape.  
  
"I'd watch it if I were you. I could dismember you with one simple calling," Paige responded. She quickly ate her breakfast as Snape recovered. Just as she stood up, someone tried to stifle a cry of pain.  
  
Her eyes flew to the table containing Harry, Ron, Hermione, and now Ginny. A boy with sleek blond hair stood there. Snape rolled his eyes. "I'll take care of it then, Snape," Paige said sarcastically. She walked over to them.  
  
**  
  
"Oh, Potty, did you take Weasel's little sister under your wing?" snarled Draco Mlafoy.  
  
"Malfoy, would you mind being kind enough to jump off a rather high cliff as you fuck yourself?" asked Ginny, calmly.  
  
"Watch it, Weasley."  
  
"It would be a pleasure to watch you do so."  
  
"Need your little girlfriend to stick up for you now, Potty?" sneered Malfoy. He poked his wand harshly into Harry's ribs. Harry quickly tried to mask his pain.  
  
A moment later, Professor Mathews stood next to them. "May I ask what you did to Harry?"  
  
"You're the new DADA teacher, right?" asked Malfoy.  
  
"Yes," Paige said sharply.  
  
"Professor Snape told us about you. Says you really aren't a witch. You can tell by your clothes," Malfoy said coolly.  
  
"If you must know, my blood line is full of witches and warlocks," Paige said, her voice equally cold. "Now, what did you do to Harry?"  
  
"All he did was jab Harry's ribs with his wand," Crabbe said. Goyle nodded.  
  
"Potter's just weak," Draco hissed.  
  
"No, Potter, just has three broken ribs," Ginny said.  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione and Ron said together. Harry looked into Paige's eyes.  
  
"It's no big deal. Not like I'm not used to it," Harry said, distantly. "I think Malfoy and I are done for breakfast. We should start up before double potions this afternoon, though. You're free to come and watch."  
  
Harry stood up and walked out of the hall. Ron and Hermione, fuming, went after him. Ginny looked long at Malfoy. "I believe Professor Mathews dislikes you. I'd be careful."  
  
Ginny waved good-bye cheerfully to Paige before walking out. Paige left as well. Malfoy stayed, looking after them  
  
Ginny caught up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione half way down the hall. "Why didn't you tell us?" asked an angry Hermione.  
  
"I hadn't planned on telling anyone. Ginny just. figured it out. Look, it really isn't big deal."  
  
"Child abuse isn't a big deal?" asked Ron sharply.  
  
"Look, I-"  
  
"Guys, just leave Harry alone. He told you what was up. That should be enough," Ginny said softly but fiercely.  
  
"Whatever. See you later, Gin," Hermione said. The three headed to CoMC and Ginny to Potions.  
  
That afternoon Paige sat waiting for the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw fifth years. The first person in the room was a young redhead. The one she had encountered earlier that day.  
  
"Hullo, Professor Mathews," Ginny said brightly.  
  
"You are?" Paige waited for her to answer.  
  
"Ginny. Ginny Weasley. I believe you know my brother and his friends," Ginny said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What exactly is a hooger?" Ginny asked. Sitting right in front.  
  
"A witch who has been bitten by a hooger then turns into one. They loose control of themselves and become their hooger form when confused or sick. They become wild and evil. Sharon is a pretty nice person otherwise. No matter what Wyatt says," paige explained. 


	5. Love To Anyone Who Can Think Of A Name

Charming Hogwarts*~~ (or at least the males there.)  
  
Chapter 5*~~  
  
Hmm, A Heap Of Love To Anyone Who Can Think Of A Name!!!*~~  
  
Paige smiled as the Gryffindor sixth years walked in. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took seats right at the front. "Eager?" asked Paige.  
  
"We've heard a lot of rumors about you," Ron said truthfully.  
  
"Mostly sex related," muttered Hermione as she searched her big bag for a book.  
  
"We were wondering if you could set them straight," Harry said. The rest of the class had seats now.  
  
"Yeah, people say you're a muggle because they've never seen you use a wand," Lavender said.  
  
"And that you had sex with Dumbledore to get the position," Dean said. Hermione flung a paper ball at him.  
  
"That was utterly revolting, Thomas," Ron said with a shiver,  
  
"I was the one getting referred to, think about the image flash I got. Oh great, there it goes again," Paige moaned. She clutched her heart and fell to the floor. She hopped up again and smoothed her grey and maroon checkerboard pants.  
  
"So?" Parvati prompted.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Why is it that you are so different than anyone we've ever met?" asked Harry, eyes calm and unmoving. She met his gaze steadily.  
  
"I was born thinking I was a... muggle, as you say. But I had been a witch all along. I was the forbidden daughter of my mother, who was a powerful witch, and her whitelighter. A whitelighter is a guardian that can heal and can orb to places. It's along the lines of apparating.  
  
"Anyways, a love between a whitelighter and his charge was forbidden until my sister Piper, who I only found out was my sister a few years ago after our oldest sister Prue was murdered, and her love Leo came along. Leo is our whitelighter. He is also my brother-in-law and the father of my nephew, you know Wyatt. The Elders were pissed with all of his, but none of us give a crap.  
  
"I'm something they call Charmed. Not only do I need no wand to generate my power but being Charmed means I have a gift. As the third sister I have the power to move things with my mind. Prue had the same power, just slightly different.  
  
"Also, seeing as my father was a whitelighter, one that happens to be seriously screwed up right now but whatever, I have the powers of a whitelighter. In otherwords I can heal and I can orb.  
  
"So, next rumor?" Paige said casually. As most of the class absorbed what she said Hermione raised her hand. "Yes?"  
  
"Why does Snape hate you?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Hmm, Stick-Up-His-Ass Snape? Well I really have no idea. Probably because I dress like a muggle and maybe he knows that Leo is my brother-in- law. He and Leo never, erm, got along, per say. In fact I think Leo may have gotten a little out of hand," Paige said.  
  
"Why are you teaching here if you have a different kind of magic?" asked Lavender.  
  
"Because I'm pathetic and couldn't get a job. Leo got this one for me. I spent two weeks cramming wizarding crap into my head and now I'm a dictionary." Everyone turned to Hermione.  
  
"Oh, fuck off," she spat. Their eyes widened. "For Merlin's sake, I'm a human, I swear. Get over it, honestly." Paige laughed lightly.  
  
"Now, down to business. You, oh great class of questions, have been selected to study demons," Paige watched them carefully. "You seem very curious as to my magic so I'll let you explore it.  
  
"My sisters and I fight demons with our powers. And then there's the occasional source and Pheobe's ex-husband, or boyfriend or whatever, from hell that pops in to screw off."  
  
"Right," Ron muttered.  
  
"So, we'll begin with Shaques. (Shacks) He's the first demon I fought and he's the one that killed Prue. I never met her because my sisters only found out about me because Prue died. Here," Paige reachedinto her bag and pulled out some papers.  
  
******************  
  
Ginny sighed as Hermione finished telling her the story. "Do you think she'd heal Harry?" she asked. Ginny had told her what was going on with Harry in an attempt for help.  
  
"We could try," Hermione said uncertainly.  
  
"Let's just wait a week to see what happens," Ginny suggested. Hermione nodded as the two boys wondered over. Ron picked Hermione up and set her at the chess board.  
  
"What do you say mate, me and Mione against you and Gin," Ron said to Harry. He laughed and pulled Ginny up, wincing slightly. "That's it, what he hell is wrong with you?"  
  
Harry looked at Ginny but she met his eye steadily. "I... my uncle got mad and threw me into a tool cart nd out of a window and I broke some of my ribs," Harry said tiredly.  
  
"HAROLD JAMES POTTER!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"God, how long did you figure you'd keep it from me and Ron. I mean Ginny knew and Gin told me but poor Ron!" Hermione chastised.  
  
"It isn't a real big deal, for Merlin's sake," Harry muttered.  
  
"You are very lucky that I'm a prefect sitting next to two other prefects or you, Prefect Potter would be one prefect with his ass kicked," Ron said. "Now, I will whoop your ass at chess."  
  
*********************  
  
Paige came in and sat down at the Head Table. She sent a smile to four Gryffindor prefects. They grinned back before returning to their conversation. Hermione seemed to be talking with a little anger as Harry looked abashed.  
  
Then Hermione rolled her eyes and flung some butter at him. He returned the favor. Paige shook her head. She felt someone sit down next to her and she turned. It was a man a little older than she was. He seemed about 28. His brown hair was streaked with white.  
  
"You must be the new Defense teacher," he said. "I'm Remus Lupin." (I don't give a shit if he's older than that, Lily got pregnant at 17 even though that still doesn't work *pouts* just go with it)  
  
"Mm, the infamous Professor Lupin," Paige said, smiling.  
  
"Something Padfoot will never let me forget," Remus muttered.  
  
"Hmm?  
  
"Oh, nothing. I take it you're Professor Mathews?"  
  
"Paige is just fine," Paige said. (NO! it was Snape! lol) "So, from what I hear, you're a werewolf?" Remus went red and looked away.  
  
"Yes," he said quietly.  
  
"He, I've been and seen worse. Take Snow White for example. Or maybe not, she is rather pretty, whatever," Paige said shaking her head.  
  
"What are you doing here Lupin?" sneered Snape's cold voice.  
  
"Eating, though seeing you has disturbed my appetite," Remus replied. Paige snorted.  
  
"Mathews," hissed Snape.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Go to hell," he said.  
  
"I've been there, though Phoebe was queen for a while. You know, I'd actually prefer not to see Cole again, thank you very much," Paige replied as she took a sip of Dr. Pepper that she had put in her goblet.  
  
"Bye now, Greaseball," Remus said. Snape stalked away. "God, that God damned man will never give up on revenge, pity, this means I have to make him look like a fool." Remus, however, didn't look the least bit sorry.  
  
"So, is there a reason why I was graced with your presence?" asked Paige.  
  
"Actually there is," Remus said sheepishly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I hear that you know a lot about hair dyes and what not. You obviously see my problem," Remus said evenly. She nodded and handed him a vile.  
  
"Tap it three times with your wand, say your hair color, take a shower and use that. It'll be good as new," Paige said.  
  
"The fact you carry hair dye with you is a little disturbing," Remus said, shuddering. Paige grinned.  
  
"It was the product of a potion gone wrong. My brother-in-law was merciless about it," Paige said. "So, if you don't mind, what brings you here?"  
  
"Dumbledore asked if I would consider the position of Astronomy teacher. I've accepted as the current professor wishes to retire ASAP."  
  
"Guess that means I'll be seeing a lot of you," Paige said smiling.  
  
"Too bad, eh?" Remus said, grinning. They talked all through dinner and as Paige was walking with him to him rooms on the top floor he asked her a question. "Would you consider going to Hogsmede for dinner tomorrow?" he asked shyly.  
  
"I'd love to but I promised to eat at home tomorrow. You could come too though," Paige said at his sad look.  
  
"Really? Well, as long as you don't serve wolf or venison..."  
  
"I get the wolf but why not venison?"  
  
"It's kind of like eating a best friend. Trust me, you're better off not knowing," Remus said. E kissed her cheek and walked into his rooms with a cheery wave.  
  
Paige smiled as she orbed to her room, not minding if anyone saw her. 'I guess love shows up in unusual places...' 


	6. Chances and Romance

TO BLOODLESS: I just wanted to tell Bloodless that since Paige is working with other witches and wizards despite their different magic she knows she can tell them about the Charmed Ones and it wouldn't be bragging seeing as everyone there has magic and some people are very powerful. *cough* Harry *cough* Dumbledore *cough*  
  
She was being sarcastic (sorta) when she said the thing about her being pathetic. I say stuff like that and trust me no on actually thinks I'm pathetic because. well, I don't know really. It's the tone of voice I use. I say it- like she did- when I'm babbling or explaining something long. I don't really think I'm pathetic.  
  
There was an aura around them and she could tell the Gryffindors could be trusted- seeing as they have lessons alone from what the books have said. Like I said she thinks she can trust them. Besides no one there even really knows about her kind of magic.  
  
But thank you for liking my story and reviewing it. I hope this explanation helps a bit. If it doesn't sorry but I'm going to keep writing the same way. Sorry and READ ON!  
  
Charming Hogwarts*~~  
  
Chapter 6*~~  
  
Chances and Healing*~~  
  
Paige rolled her eyes at Leo. "It was your idea," she said.  
  
"Yes to have a family dinner," Leo snapped.  
  
"Look, Remus is really nice!"  
  
"I never said he wasn't but with Wyatt and his pranks along with the fact demons drop in and attack on their own schedule do you think he's safe? And what will he think?" Leo asked.  
  
"For one, Remus can take care of himself. And besides, he's seen pretty harsh things. He is a werewolf!" Paige said in exasperation.  
  
"What?! You never told u s he was a werewolf!" Piper said suddenly. Phoebe raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Only on the full moon and other than that he's completely harmless. He is REALLY nice and I like him. Remus Lupin is a real gentleman!" Paige said heatedly.  
  
"I said nothing," Phoebe defended.  
  
"Remus Lupin?" Leo asked, his mood suddenly changed. "The Remus Lupin? Moony. Well, I know him. He pulled one over on Snape once. It was very funny. I guess he could deal with sudden attacks and God knows the practical jokes- he did used to pull them all the time."  
  
"If I'd known all I had to do was tell you his last name I'd have done that sooner," Paige muttered. Piper and phoebe laughed. Wyatt bounded into the room.  
  
"What's up sweetie?" piper asked.  
  
"There's a doggy outside! Can I keep him? Huh, huh, huh?" asked Wyatt, jumping up and down. They sisters and Leo followed the little boy out back to see a shaggy black dog laying on the ground.  
  
"It looks vicious," Phoebe said. "But kind of cute..."  
  
"Can I keep it?" Wyatt repeated. Piper and Leo exchanged glances.  
  
"If it doesn't attack anyone and if the owners don't come for it," Leo said.  
  
"But it has a collar so someone may come for it and we'll have to put up signs around town," Piper said. Wyatt cheered and hugged the dog. It perked up and sniffed Wyatt. Then settled back down lazily.  
  
"What's its name?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Just a second," Wyatt said. He flipped the shiny dog bone dog tag on its neck around. All it said in curved letters was Padfoot. "His name is Padfoot!"  
  
"Odd name," said Paige as she led the way back inside, the dog trailing after them.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Paige orbed into her office at Hogwarts to grab a book she had taken out of the library. It was Friday. A great day in Paige's opinion. She had her favorite class on Fridays. Gryffindor sixth years.  
  
Paige set off down the corridor, trekking the familiar path to the library. She heard a cold, sneering voice. She rolled her eyes. 'Malfoy,' she thought bitterly. 'No doubt fighting with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Maybe Ginny's with them.'  
  
She rounded the corner to see Malfoy with Crabbe staring icily at Harry, who stood in front of Ginny. No one else was in sight. Malfoy lunged at Harry and punched his ribs repeatedly.  
  
Ginny screamed and hexed Malfoy with great aim. He flew off of Harry. Crabbed tackled Ginny down. Harry raised his wand, muttered something, and a gold light hit Crabbe away.  
  
Harry's strength seemed gone with that and he fell in unconsciousness.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room very early that day. It was too early for normal people to be up. It startled him to hear footsteps on the stairs. He turned around to see Ginny. "Hey, Harry," Ginny said. She sat down next to him on the two seating couch.  
  
Harry could smell the cocoanut conditioner in her hair. Like pina colatas. He fought to control his feelings. It was bad enough he had already kissed her. Ginny turned quickly to look at him.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Harry, you've been avoiding me ever since we last kissed," Ginny said, her voice cracking. "Look, if you want to forget it happened just tell me straight out, don't dodge around me!"  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. He just stared at the pretty red head. She met his gaze with tearful blue eyes. "I.Ginny, I never, I," Harry's voice died in his throat. "Ginny, I like you a lot. I really do! I just, you're Ron's sister. He'd kill me, he'd hate me! I. I want to be with you but I' afraid. It would also put our friendship in jeopardy."  
  
"Ron will have to get over it. Besides, if we're not meant to be our friendship will last. What's love if you never take a chance?" she asked quietly. Harry stared at her. Suddenly he felt the electricity become unbearable. He kissed her.  
  
They leaned back on the couch, just exploring each others mouths. They sat there snogging for a long while. So long that someone came down. There was a gasp and the two pulled apart quickly.  
  
"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Hermione. (u thought it was Ron, didn't ya?) Harry gaped and Ginny chewed her lip.  
  
"It's not what it looks like," Ginny said, glancing feverishly at Harry. "I attacked Harry- seduced him. I-he-I-"  
  
Ginny sprang up from the couch and rushed out of the portrait.  
  
"Don't tell Ron," Harry said before dashing after her. He caught up with her in a corridor near the library. "Ginny!" She turned around.  
  
"I-"  
  
"It's nothing. Love's nothing without a chance in it. You're right. There is nothing without the chance because that's what love is- a chance," Harry said. Ginny and Harry stared at each other. Just stared.  
  
Draco Malfoy's cool sneer met their ears. "Potty, Weasel Girl."  
  
"What do you want?" Harry snapped- whirling around.  
  
"Meeting to have secret affairs?" he asked.  
  
"I see only Crabbe's here," Harry said, moving in front of Ginny. "And here I thought Goyle was your boyfriend. Guess it's this oaf." Draco's eyes narrowed with fury.  
  
"Say it again and the pathetic little mudblood lover gets it," Draco threatened. Harry glared.  
  
"I see only Crabbe's here. And here I thought Goyle was your boyfriend. Guess it's this oaf," Harry repeated. Draco lunged at Harry- punching his broken ribs again and again. Harry felt pain over take him.  
  
Ginny hexed Malfoy and made him fly off. She rushed to his side as Crabbe lunged. Harry muttered something she didn't understand but Crabbe flew away against the stone wall. Harry smirked as he fell unconscious.  
  
Paige flew out of the neighboring corridor and crouched down beside him. She glared over at Malfoy and Crabbe. "Detention for you two and twenty points from Slytherin a piece," Paige snapped.  
  
"We have to get Harry to the Hospital Wing," Ginny moaned. Paige nodded. "But I know it isn't safe to move him in his state," Ginny whispered.  
  
"I'll orb us there," Paige said immediately.  
  
"You can't. Hogwarts is Apparation resistant and you said orbing was the same thing," Ginny said.  
  
"Well, I've been orbing around for some time now and it works," Paige said. "Grab my arm." Just as Ginny touched her arm Paige losed her eyes and the vanished with a glisten of blue orbs.  
  
They reappeared in the Hospital Wing. Harry was laying on a bed and Ginny and Paige were standing over him. "That was amazing Professor Mathews!" Ginny whispered in awe. Paige laughed.  
  
"I remember when I couldn't do it," Paige muttered. "Leo had work forever on it."  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Madam Pomfrey briskly.  
  
"Malfoy punched Potter repeatedly in the ribs," Paige said in a teacher like manner.  
  
"Oh dear," Madam Pomfrey said hoarsely.  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" Ginny prodded as Madam Pomfrey finished looking hi over.  
  
"So much pain on his ribs forced him into a comma. There's a chance- a miniscule one, but a chance all the same- that he'll never come out of it. All we can do is wait," Madam Pomfrey said firmly.  
  
"I can do more," Paige said.  
  
"Professor Mathews! You are not a trained Mediwitch! You are not even a witch as we are. I have yet to see you do magic! You cannot endanger my patients with some odd spell or potion you've concocted!" Madam Pomfrey burst out.  
  
"I'm not a witch like you. I'm not even a whole witch. I'm part whitelighter which mean I heal," Paige said, glaring at the nurse. She moved quickly to Harry and placed her hands on his chest.  
  
Madam Pomfrey made a sputtering noise. But before she could act Paige closed her eyes and let her healing flow though the battered boy. In a shine of blue Harry's eyes fluttred open.  
  
"What happened?" he mumbled.  
  
"Paige healed you," Ginny said quietly. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I feel great. Better than I have in a long time," Harry said. He grinned thankfully at Paige. She smiled with understanding. Ginny hugged Harry tightly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Paige plopped down at the Head Table. She didn't glance up when someone sat next to her. "Hello to you two," said Remus's smooth voice. Paige looked up quickly. She noticed immediately his hair was no longer specked with grey. It was a complete sandy brown.  
  
"Sorry, didn't see you," she apologized. He smiled at the pretty witch.  
  
"I heard what you did for Harry," Remus said casually as he started eating. Paige went red.  
  
"It was nothing," she mumbled.  
  
"Yes to you it was nothing but to Harry and his friends- myself included- it was a great deal more. I dare say you'll be getting thanks from his godfather when he hears," Remus said truthfully.  
  
"His godfather?"  
  
"You'll have to wait," Remus said sternly. Snape's presence was sensed by them both. They turned around. "Yes?"  
  
"The muggle and the werewolf. Neither of you belong here," Snape said icily.  
  
"Obviously you haven't heard of Paige's healing magic," Remus said, his voice equally cold.  
  
"Watch it Mathews, Lupin. Don't want the kiddies to find out you shag," Snape hissed. Remus stood up quickly, wand out. Paige was next to him.  
  
"Shut-up," Remus said. "Apologize to Paige."  
  
"I don't think I will, werewolf," Snape spat. Paige glared at him.  
  
"You think a werewolf is bad? Try having your sister as Queen of the underworld and her husband as the Source of All Evil," Paige said with unnerving gcasualty. She quickly thrust her knee into his groin. As he doubled over she quickly dug her elbow into his back in a snappy movement. She rolled her eyes and walked calmly out of the hall.  
  
Remus stared dumbstruck before bursting out laughing at Snape lying curled on the ground. "I think you've underestimated the new girl, Snapey." Remus walked out of the hall still laughing.  
  
All of the hall's eyes were fixed on where the scene had just been. Snape was led to the hospital wing. Most of the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs were in fits of laughter. Even some of the good humored Slytherins were laughing. Hey, not ALL Slytherins were evil.  
  
Remus stopped Paige in the hall near her classroom- which happened to be the only one in the corridor apart from Remus's.  
  
"That was quite amusing," Remus said, eyeing her up. She grinned.  
  
"Rage gets the better of me on occasions," Paige said shrugging.  
  
"Well, it seemed oddly casual," Remus said.  
  
"Guess it did." They stared at each other. Remus moved closer. There was hardly air between their lips. Suddenly the Great Hall started pouring out and the distant sound made them hurry to their classrooms, remembering the sensation of being so close.  
  
A/N Sorry it took so long, I had major writer's block. Next chapter is about the dinner!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope u liked it! Please tell me what you think!! 


	7. Dinner With A Werewolf

A/N in case you haven't figured it out yet I'm ignoring a part of Order of the Phoenix. I won't tell you what if you haven't read it but um, if you have finished it it's quite obvious what I'm ignoring. Let's just say it was the other person who fell.  
  
Charming Hogwarts*~~  
  
Chapter 7*~~  
  
Dinner With A Werewolf*~~  
  
Paige happily bounced into the Great Hall. Her eyes scanned the head table for a familiar werewolf. She jumped as that same werewolf tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around.  
  
"Remus!" she said cheerfully. "Come on, buddy!" She directed him into a broom closet.  
  
"If someone saw this it would look really suspicious," Remus said. Paige smiled.  
  
"I thought it better to orb where no one would see," she explained. Then she touched her hand on his chest and they vanished in a swirl of blue. When Remus saw where they were his face was decorated with a grin.  
  
"Nice room," he said. It was a small room with a bunch of little boy toys. She rolled her eyes and clucked.  
  
"Very funny. It's Wyatt's room. You don't get to see mine until later," she said.  
  
"Mmm, and what's later?" he asked. Paige stared at him and was about to answer when a girl's voice called her.  
  
"PAIGE!"  
  
"Coming Phoebe!" Paige replied.  
  
"Phoebe your sister? The one you threatened Snape with?" Remus asked as they started downstairs.  
  
"The one who taught me the moves I used on him," Paige said. They were in the manor's dining room.  
  
"I like her already," Remus said.  
  
"Wouldn't be talking about me would ya?" asked Phoebe, appearing behind them.  
  
"How'd you guess?" asked Paige grinning. "Remus this is Phoebe, Phoebe this is Remus."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Phoebe said, shaking his hand with a smile.  
  
"Charmed," Remus said, also smiling. There was a noise only Remus's werewolf ears picked up and he turned to the kitchen door.  
  
Phoebe's eyes widened at Paige. 'He's cute!' she mouthed. Paige grinned. 'He's mine!' she mouthed in return. Phoebe smiled.  
  
"So, got any brothers Remus?" Phoebe asked. To Remus's surprise Paige hit her arm with a smile. Phoebe grinned innocently. "What can I say?"  
  
"Something else," Paige said.  
  
"No, I don't have any brothers. Or sisters. My father is also dead and my mother is insane. She's at a hospital right now," Remus said easily.  
  
"Sorry," Phoebe said quickly.  
  
"From what I've heard it you haven't had it easy either. You mother, gran, and sister. Has to be tough," Remus said.  
  
"Yeah, we get on with it," said another female voice.  
  
"You must be Piper, Wyatt's mother," Remus said with a charming smile.  
  
"Yeah, that's me," Piper said, shaking his hand.  
  
"Remus," said Leo from her side. Remus's jaw dropped.  
  
"Leo Wyatt?" he asked  
  
"Yup," he said smiling. They shook hands.  
  
"How do you know each other?" asked Paige sitting down. The others followed the suit.  
  
"He and his friends pulled a prank on me when I visited Albus a number of years ago," Leo said. Remus grinned.  
  
"We thought you knew what a dungbomb looked like," Remus said innocently. "Besides, it was completely James's idea." Wyatt bounded into the room.  
  
"Sit," said Piper, pointing to a chair as Wyatt opened his mouth. He closed it and sat down next to Remus and Piper.  
  
"So, speaking of your friends, how are they?" asked Leo. Remus's face turned dark. Leo regretted his question. Albus hadn't told him any news of their world. Not since Remus's 7th year.  
  
"James and Lily got married and their son is at school. But they were murdered a good number of years back," Remus said. "Peter betrayed us and sold them to the Dark Lord and Sirius took the heat for it and is now in hiding since he escaped Azkaban."  
  
Silence held in the room. Remus glanced up. "It's not that big of a deal," he said shrugging. "It's been fifteen years."  
  
"So, what are your parents like?" asked Piper, changing the topic. Phoebe and Paige groaned. Leo looked uncomfortable. Remus smiled slightly. "What?"  
  
"My father was quite distressed since my mother's break down. He passed away in my seventh year. My mother however went insane when she found there was no cure to my bite," Remus said.  
  
"Oops," Piper muttered. Remus smiled.  
  
"I am not bothered by this talk. I can truly say so. It does not trouble me nor does in hurt me. Not anymore," Remus said. "However, I am curious as to- PADFOOT!"  
  
Their shaggy black dog had wandered lazily into the room. He barked happily and knocked Remus off his chair. "Padfoot, bad boy," scolded Paige.  
  
"You bloody prat! What if a wizard sees you? Your bloody arse will be landed back in Azkaban or worse, you'll be bloody soulless. Harry would bloody kill you! He'd kill me god dammit. What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" snapped Remus. The others stared transfixed.  
  
The dog barked in an agitated way. "Oh, sorry," Remus said to the people watching him. "Now, you, Sirius, better get your shaggy coat back to my house, NOW!"  
  
Suddenly the black dog transformed into a human. Phoebe grabbed the steak knife by her plate. Piper told Wyatt to orb to the Club. Paige was on her feet, eyes narrowed. "What are you?" asked Paige.  
  
"What am I? A wizard," Sirius said. "A famous one!"  
  
"Yeah, a famous convict! What are you up to you great bloody prat?" snapped Remus.  
  
"How can you change from and animal to a human?" asked Phoebe, lowering the knife.  
  
"I'm an Animagus. I have the power to go back and forth between and animal and a human. I did it for old Moony here. To keep him company as a werewolf. We all did. All being... oh never mind," Sirius said, waving his hand.  
  
"You have yet to tell me why you are running around the world when you're an escaped convict sentenced to the dementor's kiss," Remus said agitatedly.  
  
"I am not running around the world. No one knows my Animagus form, and besides that Albus told me to come here," Sirius said calmly.  
  
"Pettigrew probably told them all what you are!" Remus snapped. "If you want Harry to kick your bloody ass then act like a complete prat, but leave me out of it!"  
  
"Uh, sorry, but *who are you*?" asked Phoebe. The knife was back on her plate and she was smiling.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I'm Sirius Black. More commonly known as Padfoot. It's a pleasure to meet you in human form, Phoebe," Sirius said. Phoebe smiled wider.  
  
"Yeah, same here," she said as they shook hands.  
  
"So where's Wyatt?" asked Sirius. "I thought he might like to know his dg is a human."  
  
"You're more like a pig," Remus muttered.  
  
"Hmm? What was that?" asked Sirius lightly. "Oh yes, must be bitterness."  
  
"Yes, the bitterness of having to clean up after you! I thought I was through when we left Hogwarts and your stuff got off my god damned bed but NOOOOOOOOOO! You have to be a convict taking cover in my house," Remus said, while using his hands to emphasize the point.  
  
Paige was smiling widely at how easy and laid back Remus was around Sirius. A sudden flash of her and Remus holding hands and talking about the formerly mentioned slob went through her head. She shook her head. "Right," she muttered to herself.  
  
"Why don't you stay for dinner, Sirius?" asked Piper smiling and cocking her head in that way she does. (sorry, I just had ice cream for breakfast and I'm a little off......... and I'm gonna put on five pounds for eating it)  
  
"I'd be charmed," he said with a sardonic smile. The three sisters rolled their eyes while Leo grinned.  
  
"I'll go get Wyatt from the Club," Leo said and he orbed out. Remus shook his head.  
  
"I don't think seeing blue orbs is a good sign," he said as he sat back down. Sirius sat across from him- which happened to be next to Phoebe. (no, they are not going to be madly in love they are just going to be unmadly in love, got it, gooooooooood!)  
  
"Well then we're all crazy," Phoebe said.  
  
"Do you really want to go there?" asked Paige as she stood up to get a plate from the kitchen for Sirius. "AH!" she screamed as Leo orbed in front of her, Wyatt at his side. Remus, Sirius, Phoebe, and Piper were all sniggering in the background. "Don't DO that!"  
  
"Feisty that one," Sirius muttered to Remus. "No wonder you've got hearts in your eyes." Remus smacked his arm and glared.  
  
"Shut-up," he hissed back.  
  
"Now is that Professor like?" he asked quietly, looking mock stern.  
  
"You little-" but Paige set a plate down in front of Sirius and Remus never finished his sentence. They ate their dinner and talked casually. Then Sirius stood up.  
  
"My deepest apologizes but your dog must take leave to Hogwarts," Sirius said.  
  
"I'll orb you there," Leo said, standing as well.  
  
"Thanks," Sirius responded and he gripped Leo's arm. The two disappeared. Piper took Wyatt upstairs for bed and Phoebe headed out to the Club to wait for Piper.  
  
"So, do I get the grand tour?" asked Remus, smiling.  
  
"I don't know, Mr. Lupin..." Paige said, eyeing him. He smiled. She grinned in response and they stood up. "This way."  
  
After a quick showing of all the rooms and a gesture as to where the attic was, all that was left was Paige's room. "Saving the best for last?" Remus asked lightly. He had refrained from wearing his usual clothes here but was dressed in jeans and black T-Shirt with black Hogwarts robes over them.  
  
"You know it," she said. Paige led him to her room and opened the door. "Ta-da."  
  
"Nice room," Remus complimented. For some unknown reason Paige felt herself blush and fill with pride. It was a masterpiece alright.  
  
"I worked hard on it. Originally it was Prue's room. It took a lot, I think, for Piper and Phoebe to ask me to live into it," Paige said. She sat down on her bed. "Have a seat."  
  
Remus hesitated. At school he would have instantly sat down on the bed with her but now it was different. He shook his head at what Sirius would say and sat next to her. They sat for a moment in silence. It wasn't an awkward one that teenagers with crushes on each other feel but an easy and relaxed one as Remus took in his surroundings.  
  
"So, what's your verdict?" asked Paige.  
  
"Hmm, well, the décor is a little too bland for my taste; White never went well with me. I believe black would do the trick," Remus said in a critic voice. He took out his wand and flicked it. The walls were turned black.  
  
"You!" Paige started wresting him for his wand. They were rolling around on the floor for a little while. In the end, Paige kneeled on Remus's waist holding his wand, Remus's arms pinned to his side. The door opened and Paige turned to look.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Piper.  
  
"Getting his wand. Do you see what he did to my room?" Paige said casually.  
  
"Right," Piper said slowly. "Continue." She waved her hand and left the room.  
  
"Now, where were we? Oh yes, you were about to surrender," Paige said, turning back to the werewolf.  
  
"Who said that?" asked Remus, struggling slightly.  
  
"I'll stay on top of you," Paige said matter of factly.  
  
"Is there something bad about that?" Remus asked. "Come to think of it, I rather like this position." Paige grinned and rolled her eyes. Remus flipped them around so Paige lay on the bottom. "Tut, tut. What shall I do now?"  
  
"How about I do this," Paige said. She wriggled her arm out and pulled their heads together, locking her lips on his. Remus sat shocked for a moment before he returned the kiss. After they pulled apart Remus observed her skeptically.  
  
"That was supposed to be my move," Remus pouted. Paige laughed. He was taken by surprise as she flipped them back to their first position. Now Remus pulled her head down. He tapped his tongue on Paige's mouth. She opened it in response and felt love seep through her as their tongue's wrestled.  
  
"Wow," Paige said, rolling off of him to the floor. They propped their heads on their elbows and turned to each other. "That was interesting."  
  
"Maybe we need more observations," Remus suggested. Paige grinned and they began kissing again.  
  
A/N I am SO sorry. I thought I had posted this already! SORRY!!!!!! 


	8. Sisters

Charming Hogwarts*~~  
  
Chapter 8*~~  
  
Sisters*~~  
  
Harry was in the Common Room with Ginny. They had told Hermione to meet them there at midnight. So far Ron didn't know anything. "You two have a LOT of explaining to do," Hermione said softly as she came down form the girls' dormitory steps.  
  
"We know," Ginny said quietly, looking at her hands. She and Harry were sitting on one of the red love seats y the fire. Hermione seated herself in a squishy red chair.  
  
"So, why exactly were you snogging down here?" Hermione asked, looking piercingly at the two of them. Harry bit his lip before answering.  
  
"Lately, I've been finding myself drawn to Ginny. And apparently she feels the same way because when we were on the train we kissed and then someone in the ahll startled us. Later that night after we went to Madame Pomfrey about my ribs, we kissed again. And then in the common room this morning we were discussing what exactly we were and we got a little carried away," Harry said.  
  
"Well, then, are you a couple?" Hermione asked excitedly. Ginny looked at Harry. He shrugged. She grinned and leaned against him.  
  
"Yes," Ginny confirmed happily. "It seems we are!"  
  
"How cute!" exclaimed Hermione giddily.  
  
"You are starting to frighten me," Harry said as he played with Ginny's firey curls.  
  
"You have to tell Ron," Hermione said seriously.  
  
"Tell me what?" asked Ron from the stairs. "What're you all doing down here?" Ginny and Harry had sprung apart and Hermione was giggling like mad.  
  
"I - we - HERMIONE!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry," Hermione got out.  
  
"Yeah right," Harry muttered. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"They're just explaining why they were snogging down here this morning," Hermione said sweetly.  
  
"HERMIONE!" screamed Harry and Ginny.  
  
"WHAT?!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Ron, Harry and Ginny are now an official couple. If you plan on going psycho then I suggest you think otherwise because I will not speak to you if you harm Harry," Hermione said. "Which also means no snogging!"  
  
"Bloody hell," was all Ron could manage to say.  
  
"That's what I said," Hermione stated.  
  
"Are you okay with this Ron?" Harry said quietly, his arms protectively around Ginny again.  
  
"Hell, better you than Malfoy," Ron said with a shrug. "Let's go to bed, it's late."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Paige got dressed quickly the next morning in black jeans with white thread and a white peasant shirt. She stuffed her feet into black high heels and orbed to the Great Hall, anxious to talk to Remus. She was happy to see that he was sitting in his usual seat already.  
  
"Hello, Re," Paige said happily as she plopped into the seat beside him. He looked up, eyes bright.  
  
"Hey, Paige," he replied. The Hall was quickly filling with students. Remus dropped his voice. "I'd give you a good morning kiss but the students are here and I think we may want to wait a little while before announcing that their teachers are having an affair."  
  
Paige raised her eyebrows. "You're married, then?" she asked in a mock scandalous tone. Remus dropped his own mouth in mock shock (rhyme!).  
  
"I though YOU were!" they exchanged smiles and Remus took her hand in his own, under the table. A Hogwarts banner that stretched across the front of the table hid this from view.  
  
"So what exactly are we?" asked Paige carefully as she got some eggs with her free hand.  
  
"I hope that we're an item," Remus said softly. Paige looked at him carefully before smiling.  
  
"Alright then," she said. She stood up and walked out of the Hall. Remus stared after her for a moment before smiling happily.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry was quite happy that day as he sat down in DADA. Ron and Hermione sat on his left while Neville took the seat on his right. "Hullo," Neville said.  
  
"Hey," Harry replied.  
  
"There's a rumor going around that you and Ginny are going out," Dean said form the row behind them. They all turned around.  
  
"It's not a rumor," Harry said with a shrug.  
  
"Ooh! You two are SO cute together," Lavender squealed.  
  
"Yeah, but it took you guys almost as long as those two prats," Seamus said, his thumb pointing towards Ron and Hermione.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Hay is for horses," Paige said from the front of the room.  
  
"You seem oddly happy, Professor Mathews," commented Parvati. "Almost like you were in love." Paige went red.  
  
"Whatever, I just had a nice dinner last night," Paige said. "The desert was the best part."  
  
"Sure," Hermione said sweetly. Paige glared at them.  
  
"Now, you are studying my kind of witchcraft so it's only proper for you to meet The Charmed Ones and their whitelighter. I've invited my family here so-" but she was cut off by a flash of blue orbs. A group of people stood there, Wyatt among them.  
  
"How did they do that? You can't Apparate into the school!" Hermione said.  
  
"Ginny pointed out the same thing yesterday when Harry was in a coma," Paige said smiling. Hermione and Ron glared at their best friend who looked sheepish. "Orbing is different than Apparating because it uses different magic."  
  
"Wow, you sound like a teacher," Leo said. Paige hit his chest lightly.  
  
"Quiet," she said, smiling at him. "Alright, this is Leo, Piper, Phoebe, and of course you all know Wyatt. Leo and Piper are Wyatt's parents. Phoebe is the middle sister which means Piper is the oldest." Phoebe put her arm around Paige's neck.  
  
"See, she really does love us," Phoebe said. Paige rolled her eyes.  
  
"Of course I do," Paige said. "I'd never dream of moving out."  
  
"Don't start," warned Piper.  
  
"Right, as you all know each sister has a different power. Piper can freeze time and blow things up. However, witches and other magical beings do not always freeze with her powers. Everything blows up though. Mind showing them?" Paige asked Piper.  
  
"Not at all," Piper replied. She looked around the room before her eyes landed on Harry's book. "Here." She grabbed it and threw it into the air. She blew it up and then froze the pieces.  
  
"That comes in handy when wine glasses fall," Leo said. Piper smiled at him.  
  
"Uh, Leo can you heal Harry's book?" Leo nodded and let his healing powers mend the book. He tossed it back to Harry who caught it with ease. "Now Phoebe can levitate and get premonitions."  
  
Phoebe concentrated and drifted into the air. "I can't turn my premonitions on and off though," she said as she floated back to the ground. Hermione raised her hand and Phoebe smiled at her. "Yeah?"  
  
"Are your premonitions like predicting the future?" she asked slowly.  
  
"Not exactly. These things all defiantly would happen if we didn't go to counter them. Sometimes they are of the past too," Phoebe said.  
  
"What's your powers Professor Mathews?" asked Neville.  
  
"The third sister wasn't originally Paige," Leo said. "Prue was. She was killed a few years ago by a demon we were fighting. She could move things with her mind and could leave her body and create another solid copy of herself some other place."  
  
"What exactly happened to her?" asked Lavender.  
  
"You don't ask, you prat. If people didn't happen to know how my parents died I'd be much happier," Harry said evenly. The sisters and Leo smiled.  
  
"It's alright," Piper said. "Both of us were actually dead but Leo could keep one of us alive. He picked me not because he loved me but because Prue would have killed him if he hadn't."  
  
"But because Paige is half whitelighter her powers are different than Prue's were," Leo said. "She can move things with her mind but she can also orb. And when she meditates she floats."  
  
"Show us?" pleaded Dean.  
  
"We showed them, you have to too," Phoebe said. Paige rolled her eyes. Then she orbed from where she was to the back of the room and back again.  
  
"There," she said.  
  
"And the calling?" Piper insisted. Paige sighed and looked around.  
  
"Quill," she said. Her outstretched hand now held Parvati's quill.  
  
"That's bloody brilliant!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"No duh," breathed Hermione. Paige grinned despite herself. She sent he quill back to Parvati.  
  
"Now, I showed you all of this because I believe that you can keep a secret," Paige said, looking at them all in the eyes. "You can't start rumors around the castle about this. It doesn't leave this room - unless you're telling Ginny Weasley. She is actually being moved up in DADA and Charms so she'll be able to be in this class."  
  
"My girlfriend is a Hermione," Harry said quietly to Ron who grinned at him.  
  
"And mine IS Hermione," he said back. They were brought back to attention as Paige started talking again.  
  
"I thought you might like to ask us some things and instead of trying to predict your questions and answer them before you say them, I'll just let you ask them," Paige said. "So go ahead."  
  
Hermione's hand was actually second in the air this time. Dean's was first. "Are any of you single?"  
  
"DEAN!" shrieked Lavender.  
  
"Neville wanted to know!" defended Dean.  
  
"No he didn't, he likes Luna Lovegood," Hermione said lazily. Neville went red.  
  
"I am," Phoebe said smiling. "Me and Paige are single." But she felt a kick in her shins and turned to look at Paige. "What you ARE! OH! You're sweet on R-" but Paige slapped her hand on her sister's mouth.  
  
"Well, enough of THAT question," said Paige in a flustered way.  
  
"You like Remus," Harry said immediately. Paige was scarlet by then.  
  
"Aw, you two did look so cute together," Hermione said.  
  
"You're starting to sound like a GIRL!" Ron said disgustedly.  
  
"That would be because I am," snapped Hermione.  
  
"Any OTHER questions?" Piper asked, grinning like mad.  
  
"What is the worst demon you have faced?" asked Lavender.  
  
"There were two that affected us dramatically," Piper said. "One is Shaques who killed our oldest sister but brought us our new sister too."  
  
"So, a demon killed your sister?" asked Parvati.  
  
"Yes," Piper said. "It was actually one of the hardest things we've ever had to deal with."  
  
"What could have possibly affected you nearly as much as someone you love dying?" asked Harry softly, his eyes distant. Piper and Phoebe immediately saw the hurt, pain, death, and knowledge in them.  
  
"Cole," Phoebe said simply. "He was a demon known as Balfazore. He got close to us by trying to get me to fall in love with him. Only he fell in love too. But then Cole turned good and was a great man and helped us. And then I had to strip him of his powers so that a woman would stop her revenge. But he lived as a human.  
  
"However, once we killed the Source of All Evil, the Source moved onto Cole and we got marred and he got me pregnant and I became, uh, Queen of the Underworld. Then I went good again and we killed Cole. But he was so powerful and he loved me so much he hung on and got out of the Watseland and came back with a LOT of demon powers. He tried to win me back but eventually he found it didn't work and my baby was gone- it sort of died- and then he went evil again and we finally killed him for good."  
  
There was silence in the room. Neville slowly raised his hand. Phoebe smiled gratefully and nodded to him. "What do your parents do?"  
  
"Our mother is dead," Paige said. "She's actually the one who was a witch and the only parent I share with my sisters. MY dad is a former whitelighter who was stripped of his powers and is now a not so great man."  
  
"Our dad is still alive and he comes around a lot. He isn't a jerk off anymore," Phoebe said.  
  
"He doesn't like our magic a whole ton but he likes the good we do. He really misses Prue. They had the most problems but were always the closest after Dad changed," Piper said a far off look on her face. Phoebe smiled as well.  
  
"Next?" she said brightly. She walked over to Harry and picked up his wand. "These things are pretty cool. Wh-" but she froze for a while and then screamed and dropped Harry's wand. It clattered to the floor. Her eyes were wide on him.  
  
"Phoebe, what did you see?" asked Piper quickly. Paige was alert, watching closely.  
  
"I-I saw him being k-killed and his-his wife and his b-baby. And green and laughing and," Phoebe was staring wide eyed. Harry smiled sadly.  
  
"You didn't see the future," Harry said hollowly. "You saw the past."  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"That was my parents. I was the baby. Voldemort was there. He killed my parents. That's what you saw. What I relive now and then. You saw my past," Harry said in the same tone.  
  
"But there was something else," Phoebe said. "A quick flash of a graveyard and more green light and another dead body."  
  
"Cedric Diggory, he was murdered during a tournament. I was there, it was Voldemort," Harry said.  
  
"And then one last thing," Phoebe said, meeting his gaze. "Four people. There was a silver light just as someone tried to shoot the green one. And then it turned purple and the man had began to be - vanquished and then is stopped."  
  
"That's not the past," Harry said frowning. "That has to be the future. Oh, well, time will tell."  
  
"I," but Phoebe fainted.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" asked Piper, leaning over her with Leo and Paige.  
  
"Nothing," Harry said. "Despite the short time, she must have seen everything. Including Cedric and the nightmares, and everything. She knows my burden, my guilt. All you have to do is get Professor Dumbledore to perform a memory charm to relieve her of my guilt and stuff and not remember anything unneeded. She'll be fine."  
  
Hermione and Ron exchanged looks before the bell rang. Harry rushed out to find Ginny. 


	9. Attack

Charming Hogwarts*~~  
  
Chapter 9*~~  
  
Attack*~~  
  
Harry sighed as he stared at the flames that danced in the fireplace. He was in the Room of Requirement with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. He and Ginny were sitting cuddled on the loveseat while Ron and Hermione lay in each others arm on the couch.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay now?" Hermione asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, I just feel bad for Phoebe," Harry said. Ginny kissed his lips lightly.  
  
"She must have gotten that vision for a reason. You shouldn't feel guilty," Ginny said sharply.  
  
"I don't," Harry lied automatically.  
  
"I know you better than that," Ron said. "You're lying. I can tell. You do feel guilty."  
  
"What I don't get is what she said right before she fainted," Hermione said slowly.  
  
"Professor Mathews said that Phoebe could see the future," said Harry. "That's what had to have happened."  
  
"But." Hermione never finished. "GRR! Oh well, you're right Harry. Time will tell."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Paige slipped into her seat beside Remus and started taking some eggs and bacon and putting them on her plate. "Morning," Remus said.  
  
"Hey," Paige replied.  
  
"Snape's going to be thrilled with your outfit today," Remus said sarcastically. Paige smiled vindictively.  
  
"Good." She was wearing her black and white checkerboard short skirt with a white shirt that had the Charmed symbol spray painted in black on it. She wore a checkerboard tie loosely at her neck and a black artist's cap on her head. Her nails were half black and half white. "I was dressing to please."  
  
"Him or me?" responded Remus. Paige smiled and finished her food. She stood and left, her black heels clicking on the stone. Snape's black cloak swung as he stood and followed her quickly.  
  
"Mathews!" he said sharply.  
  
"I am not your student," Paige said coldly.  
  
"Then don't act like one. Dress how a professor here should, even if you have no magic, at least pretend you do," Snape sneered.  
  
"What is your problem with me anyways?" Paige asked quickly, hoping to startle an answer out of him.  
  
"Why the hell do you care?!" exclaimed Snape.  
  
"I-"  
  
"You know what, it doesn't matter," Snape began. He trailed on and Paige let his voice flow together and make no sense.  
  
Suddenly her eyes grew wide as a demon shimmered in behind Snape. He formed a fist of flame in his hands. The doors flew open to the Great Hall and students flowed out. They stopped dead seeing their professors and then the demon.  
  
"Shut up and get down!" Paige said. She slammed Snape to the ground just in time as the fire ball flew overhead. She shot up just as the demon formed another one. "Fireball!" Paige called. It appeared in her hand and she threw it back, then shielded her eyes. The demon began to burn. "Who sent you?!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The demon exploded, dust flying everywhere. Remus rushed quickly to her side.  
  
"Like I thought he'd answer," Paige muttered. "Re, you have to take over my classes for the day. I don't care what they do, but I have to get my sisters. Time for a little Power of Three." Remus nodded and kissed her quickly as she orbed away.  
  
"Good luck," he said softly. Then he spun around to face the rest. "You heard her. If you're in her class today, report to your common room and have fun. Your homework is to be lazy." There was scattered applause form her classes for that day. Then they all scattered. Snape stared dumbfounded at what had happened, being the only one besides Remus who saw why the demon had been on fire.  
  
Well, Remus and Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.  
  
Paige landed in the entry way to the house. Darrel was sitting on the couch, talking to Piper and Leo. "Thank god you guys are here! A demon- wait, why are you here Darrel?" Everyone had turned to look at her.  
  
"I came to tell you guys about the murder. Some dancing mystic girl was killed last night. She was with the traveling circus. All that was found was this symbol burned in the grass. Other than that, the guy didn't leave a trace," Darrel said. He handed Paige a slip of paper. She slid into a chair and studied the symbol.  
  
"It looks like a cross between the Chinese symbol for demon and fire," Paige said thoughtfully.  
  
"Why are you home?" asked Piper.  
  
"Oh, right! I was talking to Snape and then a demon shimmered in and shot a fire ball at him. I burned him with his next fire ball. He was a lower class demon sent to do someone's bidding, I know it," Paige said.  
  
"But was he there for you or for Snape?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Who knows if it was either of us. There's probably about a thousand people living in that castle," Paige said. "Maybe they were after some sort of magic."  
  
"The two forms of magic don't often interact," Leo said. "What could they be after?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe they want the house elves' magic or something!" burst Paige. "All I know is everyone in that castle is an innocent and that's a lot of people."  
  
"Well, I guess we're coming to Hogwarts then," Piper said.  
  
"Darrell, why don't you come and look around," suggested Phoebe. "See if you can find anything with inspector instinct."  
  
"Alright, as long as Wyatt stays with me. I have no desire to be on my own in a school full of witches and wizards," Darrell said. "I happen to have no magic, in case you forgot."  
  
"We should check the book for the hit demon first," Paige said. "And Leo, go see if the Elders know about any power for the other magic type that this guy could be after." Leo nodded and orbed out. The sisters and Darrell headed to the attic.  
  
"Okay, so what should we look under?" asked Piper.  
  
"Uh, check lower class fire ball demons," Paige said. "I'll see if any match." They flipped through the book, searching for the demon. "There!" Paige was pointing to the picture of a demon with a black line down the center of his face with blood red dreadlocks.  
  
"Abitroscs," Piper read.  
  
"That was him," Paige said.  
  
"They're very low demons. Their powers consist of only fire balls and shimmering but they are usually pretty fast. Hit demons. Sent to do easy jobs for high class demons with plans," Phoebe said.  
  
"Guess we were right, there is a master mind," Piper said.  
  
"Obviously he didn't expect Paige," said Phoebe.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Darrell from his seat on an old trunk.  
  
"Well, if he had known Paige was there he wouldn't have sent such a powerless demon. Most likely the leader sent an Abitrosc because he figured it would be a quick and easy job if it was there to kill someone of another form of magic," Piper explained.  
  
"Yeah, if he knew there was a Charmed one there, he'd have come up with something better," Paige agreed.  
  
"Right," said Darrell. Leo orbed in.  
  
"The Elders don't know anything," he said.  
  
"Typical," said Piper easily. "We found our hit demon. An Abitrosc."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"So, are we ready to go?" asked Paige.  
  
"Wait, why don't you guys come check out that murder scene first," Darrell suggested. "I need to tell them I'm going away for a while anyways."  
  
"Lead the way," Phoebe said. They all trooped out and got into Darrell's car.  
  
A while later they were at the ground of a circus. It seemed they were packing up. A few people had swollen eyes, red with tears. "Wow, they seem really upset," Paige said.  
  
"I guess they were close to the dancer," Leo responded.  
  
"Yeah, they all were. There's no one here under suspect for the murder," Darrell explained. "Her name was Sandra and I'd use that instead of the dancer around here. They're pretty defensive."  
  
"Did you find anything out?" asked a quick male voice form behind them. They all spun around to face a man about 25.  
  
"Sorry, Rob," Darrell said. "But these are some friends of mine that think they can help. This is Phoebe, Piper, Paige, and Leo. Guys this is Rob, Sandra's twin brother."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Rob said smoothly.  
  
"You guys were twins?" asked Leo.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you have any idea who would kill Sandra?" asked Phoebe. "Maybe why?"  
  
"I-I don't know," Rob breathed exasperatedly.  
  
"Look, we know how much it hurts to loose a sister," Piper said softly. "But we want to help you. We really do."  
  
"Well, she- we- have a special gift. You can't tell anyone this," warned Ronb. "Not even he rest of the inspection team."  
  
"Alright," Darrell said. "We all know how to keep a secret."  
  
"We could always hypnotize people, and I mean real hypnotism. Sandra did it best with her dancing and me the good old fashioned way. No one has ever tried to get us to work for them or anything, but I'm worried and scared," Rob said.  
  
"We have magic powers too," Phoebe said.  
  
"You can come with us," Paige said. "We can protect you; bring you to a safe place."  
  
"I... alright," Rob said.  
  
"I'll take him and Darrell to Hogwarts," Paige told Leo. "You get Phoebe and Piper." They each grabbed who they were orbing and arrived in the empty Great Hall. "I have some rooms. This way."  
  
As they walked quickly down the winding corridors, Darrell and Rob looked around in fascination. Paige stopped dead when she heard two voices arguing loudly. It was Remus and Snape. The others halted beside her, giving her curious stares and then listening.  
  
"You don't understand any of this!" Remus cried in frustration.  
  
"Then explain it!" hissed Snape.  
  
"It's not my story to explain," Remus said in a low, cold voice.\  
  
"Oh really?" he snarled.  
  
"Yes, really, Snivellus!"  
  
"Listen, I will tell the headmaster that Mathews MURDERED someone unless you explain," threatened Snape.  
  
"Do and you'll have a large problem with walking, as you won't have any legs. I', not telling you anything!"  
  
"Alright then-"  
  
"There a problem?" asked Darrell as the group stepped into the corridor.  
  
"Who are you?" snapped Snape.  
  
"None of your business," Darrell responded.  
  
"Ah, Mathews," Snape said, seeing the witch in question.  
  
"I didn't murder anyone Snape," Paige said.  
  
"You see that's what we do," Phoebe said. "We stop demons. And one was trying to kill you."  
  
"But you don't really need and explanation as it's none of your business. Paige saved your ass, that's all there is to it," finished Piper.  
  
"We have classes to teach, don't we Snape?" Remus said icily. Remus walked away swiftly after giving Paige a peck on the cheek. Darrell raised his eyebrows at her.  
  
"Not a word," Paige warned Darrell shrugged and they continued. Once agan hey heard voices and stopped short.  
  
"Must you do that?" asked Ron's voice.  
  
"Yes, after all, we're discussing something important," Hermione's voice said.  
  
"If that thing is something of Voldemort's and it's after Professor Mathews's magic or something," Ron added. They turned into the corridor to see Harry and Ginny leaning against a wall kissing while Ron and Hermione wait impatiently for them to stop.  
  
"Mind breaking it up?" asked Darrell. The two pulled apart and the four aimed wands at him. They relaxed seeing what he looked like and who he was with.  
  
"We have to talk to you, Professor Mathews," Ginny said.  
  
"Can it wait? I have to do something important," she said.  
  
"No, it's important," Harry said emotionlessly. He met her eyes and stared hard. Paige stared back.  
  
A/N Sorry for the wait. I got a new computer and had to transfer all my stuff and things. 


	10. If

A/N Phoebe is not an empath now, but she will be. Leo and Piper still together, no Chris (he's hot!) and Paige and Piper are gonna get a new powers too! Also, sorry this is hsort but it's only their theory.  
  
Charming Hogwarts*~~  
  
Chapter 10*~~  
  
If*~~  
  
"Alright," Paige said.  
  
"Um, I have a quick question," put in Hermione. "Who're they?" She pointed to the two men the four hadn't met.  
  
"I'm Daryl; I work with the San Francisco PD. I help the Halliwell's whenever I can."  
  
"Rob."  
  
"San Franty what?" asked Ron, confused.  
  
"San Francisco Police Department. It's a city on the Untied States western coast in the state of California," Hermione explained.  
  
"Oh..." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm going to have to make you read some books," she told him. Ron glared at her. She grinned innocently. Suddenly Wyatt orbed in, causing Ron to jump.  
  
"Don't DO that!" he cried. Ginny burst out laughing with Harry. "WHAT is your problem?!"  
  
"You," Ginny sputtered. "Sound *laugh* just like *laugh* Mione!" She and Harry laughed even harder.  
  
"Mitariptra," Hermione snapped, swishing her wand at them. They stopped laughing and rubbed their arms.  
  
"I hate it when you do that," Harry grumbled.  
  
"You deserved that pinching spell."  
  
"Are you going to tell us what's so dire important?" asked Daryl impatiently.  
  
"Yes," Harry said, suddenly serious.  
  
"Look, here is NOT a good place," Hermione said.  
  
"Well, we sort of have a pressing matter," Phoebe said.  
  
"Something like death? Death of innocent people?" asked Harry. "Funny, because that's exactly what we need to talk to you about."  
  
"Come on, this way," Paige said. She steered them all to her office. Harry moved directly to the window and looked out. Ginny leaned on the wall near the window. Ron and Hermione grabbed chairs right by them.  
  
"So?" Leo asked. Harry sighed. He pulled out his wand and turned it over in his fingers.  
  
"See this? This is a wand," Harry began.  
  
"No!" exclaimed Piper sarcastically. Paige and Phoebe sent her dirty looks. "Sorry."  
  
"Wands are what generates our magic. Wands can do a lot. Most importantly they can kill. And they can torture. And control. The three Unforgivable. One to control, one to torture, and one to kill. The three things that many fear.  
  
"Voldemort is a fan of these three things. And he has servants. Whatever that thing was, we think Voldie dearest has something to do with it."  
  
"I've heard of him," Leo said. "He is the greatest threat to this type of magic, correct?"  
  
"Exactly," Hermione said. "He has all sorts of connections. I've done some reading. The library only has some brief things on your type of magic. However, it does say that the greatest evil of your magic is The Source of All Evil."  
  
"Impressive," Piper said with a slight nod of her head.  
  
"The Source and Voldemort are basically the same thing," Harry said. "The Source was once a demon that went by another name. Voldemort used to be Tom Riddle. To some," he paused and glanced at Ginny. She was staring fixedly at Leo, though her gaze was unfocused. "He is and will always be Tom. But he has a new name now."  
  
"Our theory," Ron said. "Is that that demon thing might be from. Voldemort."  
  
"Maybe," said Phoebe thoughtfully.  
  
"Our theory is, someone's after you type of magic or some other great kind of magic," Leo said.  
  
"House elves," Ginny said.  
  
"What are you on about?" asked Ron, perplexed. "House elves clean and cook."  
  
"They have a great magical source, they just aren't entitled to use it," Hermione said slowly, catching on.  
  
"So if someone wanted magic, powerful magic, they'd go after house elves," Ginny finished.  
  
"They're right," Harry said. "I've seen Dobby's magic."  
  
"What exactly are house elves?" asked Piper.  
  
"They're- it's just easier to show you," Ron said. "We can bring you o the kitchens."  
  
"We'll orb you to the dungeons and you can show us form there," Paige suggested. She went to her sisters and Daryl. They all placed a hand on her. Wyatt took Ginny and Harry's hands. Leo motioned for Ron, Hermione, and Rob. They orbed near the potions room.  
  
"What are you up to?" came Snape's cold voice.  
  
"Just what we need," muttered Paige. She turned around.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"We are busy trying to save your ass," she said sweetly. "Now, which way, Ron?" Ron led them away from his potions master and through the corridors. Soon they reached a painting of fruit. Hermione tickeld the pare and opened the door.  
  
The witches and their friends gaped. There were over a hundred little elves around the room. Two were heading straight for Harry and his friends. "Hello Dobby, Winky."  
  
"Hellos Mr. Potter. Who is it you'ves broughten with you?" asked Dobby excitedly.  
  
"This is Professor Mathews and her sisters, Piper and Phoebe, Piper's husband Leo and their son, Wyatt, and their friends Daryl- he's a muggle- and Rob," Hermione said.  
  
Dobby and Winky bowed as one. "It's a pleasure tos meets you sirs and misses," Dobby said. Winky nodded vigorously at his side.  
  
"So, these are house elves," Phoebe said. She bent down so she was on eye level with Winky. "I'm Phoebe. Pleasure to meet you, Winky."  
  
Winky went slightly red. "Th-thanks you." Phoebe smiled and stood up, looking at Ginny and Hermione.  
  
"So?"  
  
The question from their professor made the two girls stop talking. "House elves are creatures with great power that are forbidden to use them by wizards who have captured them. They are born to serve wizards who won old houses. They can only stop when presented a piece of clothing-something wizards rarely do of free will," Hermione said.  
  
"Let me get this straight, what you're saying is that these elves are what that demon was after?" Daryl asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Yes," Ginny said. "That's the most probable thing. They wouldn't know that all of these elves are free if they wish. Dobby and Winky are the only ones who practice that right of freedom. They can all use their magic when they will. Dumbledore leaves their magic to be theirs."  
  
"Why would a demon want their magic?" asked Harry, not understanding.  
  
"Because, demons want power," Phoebe said slowly.  
  
"And house elves have a great deal of just that," finished Ginny.  
  
"Great, a Source-wanna-be is after about a hundred elves in a gigantic castle," Piper said sarcastically.  
  
"But what about my sister?" asked Rob softly.  
  
"She has to tie in this somehow," Paige said.  
  
"We have to find out how," Leo said.  
  
"What could she do?" asked Ron.  
  
"We hypnotize people. We were working with the circus," Rob said.  
  
"Were you adopted?" asked Hermione. Rob nodded. "Then it's possible that you were descendants of a Seer. Or 'one with the inner eye' to quote the bat."  
  
"If Voldemort could get his hands on someone who could hypnotize, he'd have no trouble in rising," Harry said.  
  
"And if a demon who wanted to become The Source were to work with him," Piper said slowly.  
  
"And he got a hypnotist for Voldemort, with Voldemort's payment being to help him rise in the underworld," Hermione continued.  
  
"Then both of our worlds are going to have to work together to defeat The Source and Tom," Ginny said, eyes staring straight at Piper.  
  
"Look like that's the case."  
  
"I'll have Dumbledore get you rooms," Paige said grimly. "Looks like the Manor will be vacant for a little while."  
  
"Aleece is going to love this," Phoebe said. 


End file.
